Adventures With the Dork One
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: Post Season 4: Regina's many adventures with the new Dark One. SQ
1. Summoning the Dork One

**A/N: Okay so this literally just popped into my head at 1:00 this morning. I hope you enjoy it; I rarely ever do funny fan fic so here is a special treat!**

With a sharp echo of metal clattering against asphalt the Dark One's dagger fell to the cold hard ground. Upon its silver blade curving black letters spelled out the name of the new soul it was tethered to. _Emma Swan_. The savior and the daughter of true love was now the living vessel of the greatest darkness ever to be known in all the realms. Five pairs of eyes now gazed upon the dagger, each of them filled with sorrow and looks of complete and utter loss and remorse, well at least most of them.

"Oh hell no!"

Suddenly all eyes snapped up to look at the dark haired woman who dared to speak after such an event. Regina pulled herself out of Robin's arms and looked at the dagger with pure annoyance. "She does not get to go and pull that 'I absorbed the darkness now let me disappear' act, no way in this realm or any other is she getting away with that!" The queen announced.

Marching over at a steady and only slightly brisk pace, Regina bent down and picked up the dagger.

"Regina what are you doing?" Snow called out with wide tearful doe eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Regina replied with attitude.

Stepping forward Hook held out his good hand. "If anyone should summon her your majesty, it should be me." He informed with an attempt at sad pleading eyes.

"Well then you should have picked up the dagger then." Regina countered with an arched eyebrow. When the captain opened his mouth to protest she held up on hand to stop him. "Ask me for this dagger again at your own risk Hook." She warned with a predatory glint in her eyes.

"Regina is it truly wise to summon the new Dark One?" Robin asked and took a step closer to her.

"Since when do we do anything wise in this town? We go on impulse all the time, why should we start thinking plans through now?" The mayor pointed out and looked for anyone else to challenge her. Looking at Charming who had yet to speak up she tilted her head and asked, "Any impute from you Charming?"

Shaking his head he simply shrugged, "Nah, I'm good."

Giving the man a supportive nod Regina smiled, "Good boy." She praised before holding up the dagger. "SWAN GET YOUR SORRY BLONDE SELF OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" She demanded sternly.

For several heartbeats nothing happened. The five adults stood in the center of the street looking around waiting for anything to happen, anything at all. Then suddenly the sky began to grow thick with swirling black clouds that lit up with lightning and boomed with monstrous thunder. The winds picked up and began to howl like an injured animal while all around them power lines snapped and blue sparks filled the air. Snow flinched and hid herself in Charming's arms; Hook held up his hand to avoid any debris that might fly into his eyes, Robin dodged a random trashcan lid that flew right towards his head. All the while Regina stood with an unimpressed look upon her face and her arms crossed impatiently. "KNOCK IT OFF SWAN AND GET YOU TAIL FEATHER DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL DELETE ALL YOUR SAVED EPISODE'S OF ORANGE IS THE NEW BLACK!"

Instantly the entire destructive display of power stopped. In the blink of an eye Emma was standing in front of the group, her blonde hair now white, her pink lips now blood red, and her pale skin now sparkling. "You wouldn't dare!" She gasped looking alarmed.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Regina challenged and looked her up and down. "What the hell happened to you? Did you just come back from a Twilight con or something?"

"What the hell Regina!? I just became the Dark One and this is how you're treating me?" Emma frowned looking upset.

"Dark One or not you are still a biscuit head so yes; this is how I'm treating you." The queen stated as if she were talking to an angst filled teenager.

Emma squinted her eyes at Regina and stomped her foot. "But this is no fair! You and Gold and even my mom all got to be evil! Why can't I have a turn?" She whined.

"Because you value your secret stash of Bearclaw's too much." Regina countered with a smirk.

"David…what's happening?" Snow whispered to her husband as she watched the interaction.

"I think Regina might be trying to save Emma, but I'm not sure. They could be flirting again." Charming whispered back to his wife.

Snow looked at him with a furrowed brow. "Really? Right now? All they ever do is flirt during crisis moments!"

"Regina! You swore not to touch those! You know that the moment Henry finds them they'll be gone!" Emma exclaimed her dark green eyes wide with alarm.

"Then I guess you should really think about what you do next or who knows what might happen to them, after all I sometimes get a sweet tooth myself." The queen warned. The two women were standing toe to toe with each other. "And I would hate if you were to lose your taco supply." She added with a smirk.

Emma's eyes widened in alarm, her mouth dropping open slightly. "But…but…I want the taco's."

"Regina what's happening?" Robin asked from where he now stood by Hook who looked just as confused.

"Shut up Robin! I'm negotiating for the life of my sweet beloved Bearclaw's!" Emma snapped at the archer her eyes remaining on Regina.

Hook put his hand on Robin's shoulder and sighed, "I've learned that when the attraction level between those two gets this high it's best to get a drink and wait for them to go into denial again." The pirate explained and began to direct the archer towards the Rabbit Hole.

"Wait? What attraction level?" Robin asked looking confused.

"The one that makes them start arguing and threatening each other as if they were married to each other and trying to see who is going to make the first move that will inevitably lead to a night of making it up to one another." Hook explained with a sigh. "Come on, I'm buying."

"So what's it going to be biscuit head? Will you behave or does Henry get a wonderful new supply or sweets while your DVR gets cleared and you lose all taco privileges?" Regina purred and the two women were now close enough to feel each other's breath.

Emma paused for a moment as if thinking. "Fine Regina, you win. But I expect rewards for my good behavior." She smirked giving the queen a once over.

Regina's lips parted in a mischievous grin, "I think that can be arranged." She winked at the blonde before turning and walking away, her hips swaying seductively with each step.

Emma glanced over at her parents before swallowing hard, her eyes going between the couple watching her and the exiting queen. "I'm…I'm gonna go make some…taco's." She said before racing after Regina.

 **A/N: There you go.**


	2. Bedbug

_**Bedbug-**_

Regina smiled softly in her sleep as she hugged her soft feather pillow close to her head, the warm sheets and comforter draped over her petite form keeping her perfectly comfortable in her slumber. Her legs were curled up close to her as she slept making the mighty woman seem surprisingly tiny. The moon beams traveling in through the window hit the queen's makeup free face highlighting her features in a glorifying light that seemed to emphasize her natural beauty. These were all things the woman in leather standing in the corner of the room seemed to notice as a fond smile spread across her lips.

"You look so cute." Emma whispered to the sleeping woman as she made her way over to stand by her bed. "I mean seriously you are super adorable." She added and knelt down to examine Regina further.

The queen shifted in her sleep and let out a soft sigh.

"Gina?" Emma whispered to the sleeping woman. "Can I stay here tonight?" The dark one asked.

No response came from the dark haired woman as she slept.

"My parents are sort of on the prowl waiting for me to appear in my room to sleep and I don't want to deal with them…so…keep sleeping if you're okay with me staying here and wake up if you're not?" The former savior suggested and continued to kneel by the bed as she waited several heartbeats. "Okay, still sleeping so it must be alright." She determined and scampered over to her side of the bed, reaching under the pillow to find that her pajama pants and tank top were still there. In a poof of dark magic the blonde's leather was replaced with the comfy pajama's she stored under her pillow in the mayors bed.

Carefully Emma pulled down the covers on her side and slipped in, trying to cuddle up close to the woman beside her. She gently wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and pulled her close, reveling in the human contact she had been lacking since she had taken in the darkness.

The touch of her cold skin against Regina's warm skin caused the mayor to be pulled from her deep sleep. "Hmmm…" She grumbled groggily before she suddenly shot awake realizing someone was in bed with her. "What the hell!" She gasped and turned fast, her limbs flailing causing her to fall out of the bed with a thud.

"Oh god! Regina are you okay?" Emma gasped and scrambled to the edge of the bed looking over at the queen on the floor with her legs tangled in blankets.

Regina's eyes were wild for a moment as her sleepy mind tried to make sense of what was going on. "Emma?" She said finally.

"Ummm…yeah." The blonde replied.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina asked as she sat up on the floor looking at the dark one sitting on her bed.

Emma paused and chewed her lip slightly, "I wanted to cuddle…" She mumbled after a moment.

Regina looked at her with one brow raised. "You wanted to what?"

Emma looked around the room innocently and gently pulled at the sheets of the bed. Her skin shimmered in the moon light and her white hair fell into her face slightly as her gaze fell back upon Regina. "I wanted to cuddle." She repeated.

"You wanted to cuddle?" Regina asked in clarification.

Emma looked at her with puppy eyes, "Yes, the dark one deserves cuddles too you know." She informed the queen with a pleading frown. "Cuddles?" She begged looking at Regina.

Regina couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped her throat at the sight of the new dark one looking at her with pleading puppy dog eyes begging for cuddles. "Fine." She sighed and held her hand out for Emma to help pull her up. "But next time wake me before you decide to just crawl into bed." She added as Emma took her hand.

"But you looked so cute." Emma stated in her defense as she scooted over to let Regina back onto the bed. "And as the dark one I might be evil but I would never intentionally wake someone up when they look as cute as you do when you're sleeping. Did you know that you sometimes scrunch your nose in your sleep? It's the cutest thing in the world."

Regina shook her head at Emma's words and smiled. "Yes but I don't enjoy going to bed alone and suddenly waking up with someone in bed with me as you just witnessed for yourself." She nodded towards the blankets on the ground.

"Alright Regina. I'll wake you up next time." Emma agreed and laid down pulling the dark haired woman down next to her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Regina wrapped her own arms around Emma's waist and gave the dark one a soft kiss on the nose. "You better you little bedbug or else." She threatened playfully.

"Did the Evil Queen just threaten the Dark One as they are cuddling?" Emma smirked and tangled her legs with Regina's.

"You bet your sweet bearclaws I did." Regina replied as she snuggled her head into the crook of Emma's neck.

Emma smiled and rested her chin on top of Regina's dark hair. "Goodnight Regina." She whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Emma." The queen hummed back, her voice already growing thick with sleep again.

 **A/N- Hi everyone! Sorry it took me a while, my life tends to get pretty hectic and stuff. I give you this update as a peace offering. Some of my readers pointed out to me that the first one-shot of this series didn't sound like my normal writing style and so I wrote this one in hopes that it sounds a bit more like me. I hate to disappoint you guys so I hope it does sound better. If you guys have any prompts for me let me know. Please comment and review. I hope you found this update a bit sweeter and also a bit funny. The struggle for cuddles is real! Love you all!**


	3. Pranks

**A/N- Emma's Writing,** _Regina's Writing_

 _Prompt: Pranks_

 _ **Pranks Are Her Love Language-**_

It was just past noon according to the clock that sat snug between a stapler and pen holder on the mayor's desk when Regina put down her pen for the first time all morning. The mayor let out a sigh and flexed her aching hand as she let the black ink filled office tool fall onto the paper in front of her. Leaning her head back for a moment she closed her eyes which were sore from reading and decided to take as short break. "Coffee, that's what I need." She mumbled to herself and stood up from her desk, grabbing her coat on her way to the door.

As the mayor exited town hall she slid her coat onto her being and walked at a swift pace towards the diner. Her taste buds ached for the strong taste of coffee causing her steps to become a bit more hurried so that soon enough Regina was opening the door to the eatery. The dark haired woman was in and out of the diner within mere minutes having greeted Granny and paid for her coffee that the old woman had already made for her yet again proving how well she knew the mayors schedule. As Regina sipped her coffee and walked back into her office she mentally groaned at the thought of doing any more paper work. It was only when she sat down at her desk, placing her coffee in front of her and picking up her pen, that she noticed the writing on the blank page in front of her. Her brow furrowed in confusion at first as she read the message that covered the paper.

 **Regina? Regina? Regina? Regina? Regina? Regina? Regina? REGINA? REGINA? REGINA? REGINA? REGINA? REGINA? REGINA? REGINA?! REGINA!? R-E-G-I-N-A!**

The queen's eyes traveled to the bottom of the page where she watched as her name continued to appear in a handwriting that could very well belong to a child. Rolling her eyes she sighed as she recognized the script with great ease after having read one too many almost undecipherable sheriffs' reports written with the same penmanship. Picking up her own pen Regina brought it down upon the paper and in the penmanship of a queen wrote,

 _Yes Miss Swan?_

Almost instantly a reply was scribbled upon the page.

 **HI!**

Rolling her golden brown eyes the queen chuckled and wrote back a simple,

 _Is there a exact reason why you have decided to use this specific form of communication?_

A few heartbeats when by and then the reply came.

 **Because I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle and you're Harry Potter?**

Again a chuckle escaped the queen as she wrote back,

 _Is that a question or an excuse?_

There was a slight pause.

 **Neither…errr…both?**

 _Miss Swan I do have work that needs my attention._

Regina wrote in reply and shook her head in amusement at the childish response.

 **But Regina I'm BORED!**

 _Well than find a way to entertain yourself dear._

 **I did, I'm talking with you.**

The dark one replied causing Regina to sigh.

 _I have to work so you'll have to find some other form of entertainment._

The mayor replied knowing that she had to get to work or she would be paying for it the next day and the day after as more papers piled up.

 **BUT REGINA!**

 _No dear, I cannot be your play thing today._

 **:'(**

 _Your tears have no effect on me._

 **I might be the dark one, but you're just pure evil.**

 _That's why it's in my name dear. Now run along._

 **Fine! I'll find a new way to entertain myself!**

 _Have fun._

 **I plan on it. ;D**

Regina read over the last reply from the former savior and a feeling of unease formed in her gut. She knew Emma well and after everything the two of them had been through together she knew that the younger woman was more than likely to not let her go so easily. She hoped for Emma's sake that she would be allowed to finish her work undisturbed but in the back of her mind she just knew that there was no way she would be getting anything done from that moment forward.

Nearly fifteen minutes passed undisturbed and Regina had her nose buried in a report from the sanitation department when suddenly she reached for her pen to sign off on the bottom of the paper. The moment she began to write her signature she felt a tingling sensation on her forehead. Dropping the pen instantly she raced over to the mirror on the wall and looked at her reflection, gasping in horror at her own signature scribbled upon her forehead in black ink. "No!" She panicked and began to rub at it and magic it off but nothing seemed to work. Racing into her private bathroom she turned on the water and shoved her hand under the faucet. Almost at once she felt a bubbly sensation all throughout her body and screamed in surprise as she suddenly lost her balance and fell to the ground with a thud. Pushing her upper half off the floor she tried to stand up but was only greeted with the feeling of her lower half not budging. Turning to look at her legs the mayor screamed as her eyes were met with a black and purple fish tail. Looking over the rest of herself she registered that her work clothes were completely gone and had been replaced with what looked like a black seashell and silver pearl bikini top. "EMMA!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "EMMA SWAN GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She commanded and turned over so that she could lean against the wall rather than have to hold herself up.

There was a puff of dark smoke in the door way of the bathroom that when it cleared held the form of new dark one. The instant Emma saw Regina her red lips parted in a wide smile and she began to laugh. "I cannot believe that worked!" She gasped between laughs. "And the pen on the forehead worked too!" She laughed as she leaned against the door frame to keep from doubling over.

"I AM A FISH MISS SWAN! CHANGE ME BACK THIS INSTANT!" Regina yelled at her, her black and purple tail flapping in irritation.

"But you're so hot." Emma pointed out as if it helped her case.

"I HAVE SEASHELLS WHERE MY BRA SHOULD BE!" The queen roared her eyes blazing.

Emma shrugged and continued to giggle, "Hey, they work for you." She said with a nod of approval.

Regina seethed for a moment before she narrowed her eyes and let a smile make its way across her face. "Well Miss Swan, if this is the game you wish to play than I shall not let you be the only player." She purred.

Hearing the tone of Regina's voice the smile fell from the dark one's face and she immediately began to regret her choice of pranks. "Uh oh." She uttered and saw the evil glint in the mermaid queen's eyes.

"Uh oh indeed Miss Swan." Regina replied and suddenly waved her hand sending a ball of magic at Emma.

The former savior tried to vanish before the magic hit her but was a heartbeat too late. She felt fine for several seconds and began to think nothing would happen but that hope was quickly washed away when she felt a sudden down poor of water over her head. Looking up she blinked gasped as she saw a miniature cumulonimbus cloud formed above her head. "Just a little rain." She smirked at the queen. "Is that the best you've got?"

Regina smiled at her and Emma realized there was more to come. "Oh no dear, I'm just getting started." The queen replied.

Suddenly Emma felt a small shock hit her head and looked up to see lightning shooting down from the clouds and hitting her. The electric force was not excruciating but more like constantly being zapped with static electricity. "Ow! Ow!" Emma yelped as little pellets of hail began to fall with the rain, each ball of ice bouncing off her head harmlessly. "Hey! Quit it!" The dark one gasped as miniature twisters began pulling at her white hair.

"Quit what dear? All I'm doing is having a bit of fun." Regina stated with fake innocence. The queen smirked as a bolt of lightning struck the dark one's leather covered bottom causing Emma to jump three feet into the air with a yelp.

"This isn't over Regina!" Emma shouted over the roar of a miniature twisted beside her ear.

"Far from it!" Regina replied as she flapped her tail against the bathroom floor.

Emma shot Regina a promising smirk before waving her hands and once again being enveloped by a cloud of dark smoke that took the magical storm with her as she went. Being left alone on the bathroom floor Regina's mind began to race with strategies on how to defeat the new dark one in this war of pranks that she was now a major player in. After close to an hour of waiting on the bathroom floor Regina sighed in relief as the mermaid tail vanished and she was once again fully human and fully dressed. Standing up she checked her reflection to ensure her forehead was clear of ink and once she was satisfied that it was she strutted out of the bathroom with a determined smirk pulling at her lips. Grabbing her coat she made her way out of the office. As she walked by her secretary she said, "Ashley I'm heading out for the rest of the day, cancel any meetings and take the rest of the day off." She didn't bother waiting for a response but instead kept walking.

As she exited the building and made her way towards her black Lincoln she pulled her keys out of her purse and gasped in surprise as the small object turned into a silver and black snake that coiled itself in her hand. Throwing the snake to the ground she heard the familiar clink of metal on concrete as the snake transformed back into her car keys. Bending over she picked the silver keys up again with caution and was glad to find that they remained keys in her hand.

A hint of movement caught her eye as she rose from retrieving her keys. Regina knew not to turn fully towards it but she could tell out of the corner of her eye that it was Emma chuckling up in a tree. With a blink she smirked and started walking away.

Emma watched the queen strut towards her car after checking her keys had not changed again and could barely hold back the silent laughter. Her white hair was still wet from the miniature hurricane that had been roaring over her head for about an hour and she was as well hidden as could be up in a tree with a perfect view of her prey, so with a shrug she let a few chuckles escape her lips. As she watched Regina walk away she smirked and bent her knees to leap down from the tree. Only when she pushed herself forwards her feet stuck to the bark as if glued in place. "WHOA!" She cried out as she fell face first her feet keeping her dangling from the branch as blood rushed to her head.

The rest of the day continued in much the same way. Emma magiced Regina's car into the same shade of yellow as her beloved bug. Regina jinxed a doorway so that when Emma went through it she started to drool uncontrollably for thirty minutes. Emma put a spell on Regina's coffee that made the queens fair skin turn purple. Regina cursed Emma into continuous sneezing fits that were so powerful they made her fly backwards every time. For hours this prank battle roared on until finally Regina decided she had had enough. "Emma." She called out to the dark one knowing that she was listening.

There was a poof of dark magic and suddenly Emma was standing in front of Regina with a smirk painted upon her bright red lips. "Yes your majesty?" She asked.

Regina rolled her eyes at the former savior and sighed, "I need to head to bed now and I would like to sleep peacefully." She then took up a sterner voice. "You've had your fun now let's agree to a truce. Alright?"

Emma looked into Regina's whiskey brown eyes with her pine green gaze and knew that the mayor was serious. With a sigh she slumped her shoulders and mumbled, "Fine, truce." She then smiled at Regina and added, "But hey at least we had some fun."

Regina let a smile spread upon her lips and nodded in agreement. "Though I hate to admit it, yes we did." Holding out her hand she added, "But it's over now, agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed." Emma replied and shook Regina's hand to seal the deal. Her eyes widened however when she felt the zap of magic coming from Regina. "HEY!" She gasped and looked up to see a smirk on Regina's face and the classic Evil Queen glint in her eye. Suddenly Emma felt herself being transported away in a cloud of Regina's magic. When the smoke cleared she looked around and found herself up in the top of a tree in the middle of the forest. Looking down at her own body she felt like something was off and her suspicions were confirmed the moment she saw webbed feet and a beaver tail over the length of her new duck bill. Looking down at the forest floor far below Emma the platypus sighed and shook her head. "Well played Regina." She murmured to herself. "Well played."

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for the prompt Krissy Pooh Bear! Please send more prompts you guys because I love to write for you! Please comment and review! Love you all!**


	4. The Bus

_**The Bus-**_

"REGINA!"

"Oh great! What now?" The queen grumbled as she heard Emma shouting her name from outside her office window in town hall.

"REGINA!" The dark one yelled again this time much closer but still outside the window.

With a sigh Regina got to her feet and walked over to the window pushing the curtains to the side. "Emma!" She gasped upon seeing the former savior sitting in a pile of twisted two story high branches formed into a chair right outside her office window. Opening the widow with a bang she leaned out, her hands resting on the frame as she stood face to face with the dark one. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

"Sitting." Emma replied casually.

"I can see that." Regina growled and pointed at the make shift chair. "What is that and why is it outside my window?"

Emma looked down at the branches she was sitting in then back up at Regina and smiled. "I grew a tree!" She stated proudly. "I didn't think you heard me from the ground so I wanted to make sure you could hear me calling you." She added.

Regina groaned at Emma's explanation and hung her head in exasperation for a moment, her love for the woman in front of her being the only thing that kept her from doing anything drastic. "Why can't you just use the door like everyone else?" She asked and couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do about the tree chair that was now rooted outside her window.

"Because Regina! This is important!" Emma stated causing the queen to look up at her with curiosity sparking in her whiskey brown eyes.

"The tree?" Regina asked in confusion.

"No! The bus!" Emma replied quickly.

"What bus!?" Regina demanded her confusion only growing the more Emma spoke.

"THE BUS I STOLE!" Emma announced as if it were completely obvious.

Regina paused and looked at the woman in front of her for a moment her brain trying to determine if she had heard her right. "You stole a bus?" She finally asked a little too calmly.

Emma paused before replying not sure if it was such a great idea to come to Regina for help. "…Yes." She mumbled after a few heartbeats.

Regina's face stayed eerily calm for a few seconds before she suddenly erupted, her face going red. "YOU INTERRUPTED ME AT WORK SO THAT YOU COULD TELL ME YOU STOLE A BUS!" She yelled at the former savior in complete and utter disbelief and rage.

"No!" Emma stated jumping to her own defense. "I interrupted you at work to tell you that I may or may not have crashed the bus that I stole!" She snapped realizing only after her words had left her lips that they wouldn't improve the situation she had found herself in.

Regina's eyes widened as she processed Emma's poor defense. The queen had begun to consider herself to be very patient when it came to stupidity these days after how many Charming adventures she had endured, but in that moment she knew someone out there was truly testing her. Taking a deep breath she dug her nails into the frame of the window and tried hard not to throw a fireball at anything around her. "So let me get this straight. You stole a bus and then you crashed it?" She asked trying so very hard not to scream or yell.

"Ummm…yeah. That sounds about right." Emma said with a hint of nervousness in her voice her fingers picking at her black leather pants subconsciously.

"Emma! Why on earth would you steal a bus and then crash it!?" Regina exclaimed her brow furrowed as she looked up at the sparkly skinned woman sitting in front of her.

Emma threw her hands up in defense almost instantly. "I stole the bus because I'm the Dark One and I am supposed to do bad thing…also maybe because Ruby dared me to do it…but that's not the point!" She said as she realized she was getting off topic. "And I didn't mean to crash it!"

With a look of pure pain caused by Emma's idiotic words Regina buried her head in her arms. After taking several long moments to compose herself she looked up at Emma and took a deep breath. "Where is the bus Emma?"

"Well you see…that's actually the reason why I came to you first…" Emma began, her gaze now seeming very interested in a small leaf sprouting out of one of the branches.

Regina leaned forward out of the window and very slowly and heatedly repeated, "Where. Is. The. Bus?"

Looking up at Regina with shy pine green eyes Emma mumbled out, "In your living room…"

Whiskey brown eye went wide and sparked with fire when Regina heard the mumbled response. "EMMA SWAN YOU CRASHED A BUS INTO MY HOUSE!?" She roared and looked as if she were about to lunge at the white haired former savior and rip her to shreads.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!" Emma yelped as she looked at the queen and began to legitimately fear that her immortality wouldn't even be able to help her if Regina chose to attack in that moment.

Regina took a deep breath and glared at the dark one. "I am giving you a five second head start so you had better start running to go fix my house before I catch you!" She growled.

Emma gulped and nodded knowing that Regina was being absolutely serious. In an instant she was poofing away in a cloud of magic and praying that the powers of the dark one were strong enough to remove a bus from a building, fix the building, and fend off an enraged Evil Queen all at once. Appearing in front of the mansion she looked at the gaping hole in the side of it and whined to herself, "I am so dead."

 **A/N: GUYS! THAT EPISODE! I WANT THEM TO FIX THIS RIGHT NOW! MY POOR BABIES! I wrote this up really quickly to help anyone who feels just as much agony as I do after what just happened! I mean seriously they are trying to break us down into nothing and I'm so dedicated to them that I will hang on for dear life to get Emma and Regina through this! I hope this helps in whatever way it can. Please send prompts and also comment and review! I love to hear from you! And if you want to talk about that episode then I am all ears! Love you all!**


End file.
